yodipediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mikasa Jger
Willkommen! Hi LadyVader2001 - wir freuen uns nicht, denn du hast das WHILLIPEDIA Wiki, auch Whillipedia oder jetzt ja Yodipedia, gegründet und es ist Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? - Ich hab so furchtbare Angst! Es sind Geister im Spiel! Lauft um euer Leben! Invasion aus dem All!!! - Aber, aber, wir sind Profis: Hier einige Tipps, wie du mit solchen Invasionen umgehen kannst: * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Alliens alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken, damit erst die wichtigsten Seiten angegriffen werden! * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Gib den Alliens was zu fressen!!! Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Dinger Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht, nur nicht ich) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Und da ich weiß, dass du kein Englisch kannst, gibt es noch eine weitere Möglichkeit: Wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt dahinscheiden zu sehen! Viel Pech und möge dein PC abstürzen bevor du uns noch Schaden zufügest! Avatar - The Lord of the elements, we like, but with bad English You think this is unnötig? We two auch Danke... ...dass du mich zu erst gefragt hast! Benutzer:Elias341 10:57, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hab aber auch DoDo gefragt der hat aber noch nichts gemacht . LadyVader2001 10:59, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Admin darf ich Admin werden? Benutzer:Elias341 11:01, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Jupp hilf bei Ananaskind Steilwakkler gleich mit! Und sag es weiter! JA! und du musst Unterschreiben! Benutzer:Elias341 14:06, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Musst man was machen damit man Admin werden kann? 16:30, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Viele Bearbeitungen etc...... LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 16:32, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Chat Wir brauchen einen Chat und ich bin immer noch kein Admin! Benutzer:Elias341 14:14, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Upps ! Vergessen ! Werd ich machen ! LadyVader2001 10:57, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok ! LadyVader2001 10:57, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ^^ und (Das beste kommt immer zum Schluss ;) ) DIE JEDIPEDIA ^^^^^^^^ hihi Elias341 Nachricht? 14:43, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hast du das Bild geändert ? Mfg 91.47.188.120 14:43, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Upsi net angemeldet . ;) LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 14:45, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) (noma ) Ich als Admin?! Wie wärs wenn ich ein Admin werden könnte? Würd mich Freun, MfG, CK 14:04, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich bedank mich auch für deine vielen Artikel ,ich hab nämlich nicht so viel Zeit. Ich muss mal darüber nachdenken , aber wie wäre es wenn du mal auf deine Rechtschreibung achtest?Sonst muss ich noch Droidenarbieit verrichte.;) Kommst du in den IRC?Jetzt wäre es am besten. Mfg LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 14:17, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) WHILLIPEDIA Logo Ich habe mir erlaut das Whillipedia-loge zu ändern, wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du es ja wieder entfernen, MfG CK 13:25, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ist net schlimm. Kannst du das aber vielleicht mit Zan Pike machen? MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 13:26, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Jo, ich versuchs, CK 13:53, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich habs auch schon, wie gefällts dir jetzt? CK 14:58, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Sehr gut. Danke! MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 15:02, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Babels Hier mal alle Babels die ich bis jetz erstellt hab: CK 13:53, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke Kitt. MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 13:55, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) PS:Mein Bruder wurde einer Gehrinwäsche unterzogen! Er behauptet er ist ein DRECKIE. Rückgängig! Bitte mach deine Eistellungen wieder so wie sie vorher waren, das logo passt nicht auf grauen hintergrund. Außerdem mag ich den alten hintergrund lieber als den jetzigen... Ich schlage vor dass die admins in zukunft darüber entscheiden, welche Änderungen wir vornehmen MfG, CK 14:22, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ist ok. Aber das mit dem grauen Hintergrund war ein Ausversehne als ich versucht hab das Logo so zu ändern. MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 14:34, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) unbedingt lesen http://de.whillipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Whillipedia:Neuigkeiten#Rechtlich_korrekt Bitte anschauen, MfG CK 11:22, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) jo schon gelesen. MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 11:25, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Admins Du kannst nicht einfach alle User zu Admins machen!!! Elias341 ~ Infos?' 18:01, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 1. Was meinst du damit? 2. Comander Kitt ist super .... er hat mehr Bearbeitungen als ich! 3. Bitte präzisiere deine Angaben. Außerdem bist du ein Dre**** (Trekkie)! Das ist schlimm! Sehr schlimm! Nicht dass dir deswegen die Adminrechte entzogen werden aber ich mag kein Star Trek. MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 17:41, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) was dagegen? Elias341 ~ Infos?' 14:37, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja, und jetzt sage was bzw. wen du meinst! MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 15:52, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kann ich Admin werden oder wirst du mich sperren? Guck mal was ich hier gemacht hab! Ist das nicht toll? Kann ich jetzt Admin werden? Oder sperrst du mich, weil du keine Kritik vertragen kannst und arrogant bist? --Von und Zu Pike 19:15, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ich gebs ja zu, ich bin ein Spammer. Sperrst du mich jetzt? Es tut mir leid, echt. Verschieb die Seiten doch auch bitte zurück oder willst du sie so lassen. Es tut mir auf jeden Fall wirklich leid... echt... *Tränen laufen die Wange runter* Von und Zu Pike 19:20, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Tach Von und Zu Pike, 1. Ich bin nicht arrogant und vertrage Kritik sehr wohl (wenn du den "Streit" mit der Darthipedia meinst dann schau auf meiner Disku bei der Darthipedia nach; da kannst du (fast) alles darüber nachlesen) 2. Ich muss wissen wie dein anderer Account heißt. PS: Kann es sein dass du Elias341 bist? MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 19:46, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Komm sperr mich, ich bin ein Spammer!!! Ich bin der Bösewicht und du als ehrenhafter Admin musst mich stoppen. Aber wenn ihr mir das schon antun müsst... :( Naja, dann werde ich mich wohl mal an richtiger Arbeit versuchen müssen, um wiedern den Weg zum Spam zurück zu finden. (Meine Benutzerseite ist auch Spam) : Bitte zeigt Einsicht und Gnade und sperrt mich! Erlöset mich von meinen Qualen. Bis jetzt war niemand nett zu mir, ich war immer auf mich alleine gestellt! Also, tut was alle anderen tun: Sperrt mich, grenzt mich aus, seid so böse wie alle anderen auch. Zeigt mir, dass ihr mich hasst! : Tut es!!! Jetzt sofort!!! 'Von und Zu Pike 13:14, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : hey ich bin net Von und Zu Pike! : 'Elias341 ~ Infos?' 14:39, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wir MÜSSSEN REDEN es ist einiges Vorgefallen, WAS wichtig ist und wir müssen sofort sprechen Darth Owsil | Diskussionsmöglichkeit 17:54, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Was ist los?! Ich darf nur an den Wochenenden an den Laptop....also schick es mir als Email. Ok? MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 12:38, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wir brauchen auch Kekse! Was soll die Yodipedia statt Kekse haben? Wir können die Jedipedia nicht nachahmen... Also, was für Ideen hast du diesbezüglich? MfG Kitt 15:50, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ähm..... Mohrenköpfe oder wie das heißt? (Ich hab den Namen mal gehört.) MfG Vady 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 12:42, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich dachte an lichtschwerter(grün stufe 1 blau stufe 2 rot stufe 3) oder an Machtpunkte oder an etwas in der art Darth Owsil | Diskussionsmöglichkeit 17:55, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sperre Wie lang noch? Elias341 ~ Infos?' 14:35, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) halloooooooooooooooo!!!? Elias341 ~ Infos?' 12:36, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH YODIPEDIA HAT DIE 100 GEKNACKT (ich war dabei nicht ganz unschuldig:) ) YAAAAAAY PARTYYYYYYY!!!! Darth Owsil | Diskussionsmöglichkeit 19:13, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wegen der Bewertung Heey ich habe meine Bewertung geschrieben, aber den Seiten Namen Falschgeschrieben, könntest du ihn bitte ändern? (Wihillipedia in Whillipedia) Wihillipedia:Adminbewerbung Darth Owsil Hilfe? 16:35, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt nur leider zählt es immer noch als artikel Darth Owsil Hilfe? 17:33, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Adm Ich will wieder Admin werden! Elias341 ~ Infos?' 15:01, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dann bewerbe dich bitte auf der Seite : WHILLIPEDIA Wiki:Adminbewerbung. MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 09:27, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hallo Vady! wenn ich dem chat hier auf JP joinen will steht da 'Entschuldige bitte, aber du hast keine Berechtigung, in diesem Wiki zu chatten. Wenn du dies für einen Fehler hältst oder möchtest, dass die Entscheidung überdacht wird, wende dich bitte an einen Administrator.' Könntes du bitte wieder machen, dass ich in den chat kann ? Dunkle Grüße Darth Owsil Hilfe? 14:41, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt müsste es gehen. Komisch, dass du gesperrt wurdest.... Ich rede mal mit den Chat-Moderatoren. MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 12:37, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Spam Hallo, da du ja scheinbar hier das Mastermind bist, folgende Fragen: ---- Bemerkst du eigentlich nicht, dass..? *...ich hier spamme? *...ich schon länger spamme? *...du den falschen für den Spam gesperrt hast? *...der Meiste Spam von mir noch steht? *...du diesen Beitrag hier überlesen hast? *...dein Wiki Schrott ist? ---- Sorry, wenn es etwas hart rüberkommen sollte, aber es ist nun leider mal so :( Ich hab nichts gegen dich, aber irgendjemand muss ja auch mal was sagen dürfen. Also, auf dass es hier nicht nicht nicht nicht nicht nicht nicht nicht nicht nicht Berg auf geht! --Shit-Lord 17:36, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) He mein Wiki ist nicht Schrott, aber ich habe auch ein RL! Jeder hat ein RL! Und ich weiß dass du spammst! Und wen oder was meinst du mit : Bemerkst du eigentlich nicht, dass .... du den Falschen für den Spam gesperrt hast? Wenn ich mal fragen darf, warum spammst du hier eigentlich?! Die Whillipedia ist ein nettes Wiki das niemandem etwas getan hat! Mit nicht so freundlichen Grüßen LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 09:23, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC). Admin Erst war ich der 1.Admin dann war es ´´nur´´ eine sperre und jez soll ich mich auch noch bewerben! Kleiner Tipp:ich hab mich schon beworben (ganz unten) Elias341 ?SW? 19:12, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Inzwischen herrscht aber Demokratie in der Whillipedia und deine Bewerbung ist mangelhaft, du solltest etwas mehr über dich sagen (Musterbeispiel: Darth_Owsil). MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 10:57, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Eignung als Admin Ich denke, ich habe deutlich gezeigt, dass du als Admin absolut inkompetent und unfähig bist. Du sperrst mich einfach und machst meine konstruktiven Beiträge rückgängig! Du sagst bestimmt "Dieser Spam ist alles anderer, aber nicht konstruktiv", aber das du und deine Autoren schreiben ist Spam, eine Korrektur des Wikis zu "Müllipedia" ist gegenüber den Lesern nur fair! Und da nicht alle meine Edits rückgängig gemacht wurden, zeigt das auch nur, dass du einige Quality-Upgrades von mir brauchst! :-P Bright Lord of the Spam 21:51, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Du eignest dich eindeutig NICHT für den Adminposten! Und nenne mich nicht unfähig, und deine Beiträge sind ganz und gar nicht konstruktiv! Und was bitte schön hat die Whillipedia gemacht, damit du die Whillipedia so vollmüllst? Die Whillipedia hat dir und deinen Kollegen gar nichts getan! Mit nicht freundlichen Grüßen LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 10:36, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC)